


Lay Me Down To Sleep

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: HIStory 2: Crossing The Line, HIStory Web Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Zhen Wen POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Their parents are doing night shifts at work and the brothers are left at home, alone with their feelings.





	Lay Me Down To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series so much, and I've taken an intense liking to the brothers with their drama!!! :D  
> I love EVERYBODY in this series tho, they are all great. Those kisses between Xia Yu Hao and Qui Zi Xuan are my religion <3 *.*

Zhen Wen didn’t know what to expect tonight. For the first time since his confession two months ago he was home alone, with his older brother. Both their parents were working late shifts tonight and the atmosphere just felt a lot more charged than usual. It was like some bomb was counting down between them and it would detonate at any moment.

Zhen Wen was currently in the shower, taking his time rinsing off and drawing the whole process out a little longer than normal. He left his brother on the couch watching tv and he felt a sense of trepidation leaving the bathroom, knowing that they were home alone. Having the entire house for themselves tonight. He had no idea what to expect, especially since his older brother knew how he felt and they were living rather amicably with the knowledge. The heightened touches and kisses on the lips from Zhen Wu could be passed off as brotherly affection over the months so Zhen Wen wasn’t sure exactly what he was afraid of. His brother was still in the process of accepting everything and so far he had given him nothing to worry about. He slung a towel around his waist after drying off most of the water and gingerly opened the bathroom door before stepping out.

“You took your time, little brother.”

Zhen Wen swallowed around the lump in his throat, tightening the towel slung around his waist in a nervous tick at his brother’s piercing eyes.

“I’m still a part of the volleyball team, you know. I can get extra dirty too,” Zhen Wen answered around one of his fake smiles. He didn’t understand why he still felt nervous and out of place in their house with his brother but he just did. He couldn’t even explain it properly.

Zhen Wu turned so he was facing Zhen Wen, slinging an arm over the back of the couch and giving him his full attention. Zhen Wen had no idea what to do with it so he thought of something quick to leave the threshold of the living room area.

“I’m going to go get my pajamas in the bedroom and…”

“No.”

Zhen Wen had turned while he was speaking, fully intent on his task to just put distance between them when his brother’s command rooted him to the spot on instinct and he looked at him questioningly.

“No?”

Zhen Wu patted the empty space beside him on the couch with a disarming smile on his handsome face.

“Come and sit here, little brother.”

“I’m wet and I need my pajamas…” Zhen Wen started to protest but he was hesitantly shuffling over to the couch all the same.

“No, you don’t. Not yet. Come here.”

Zhen Wu extended both hands in invitation and Zhen Wen looked at them before hesitantly locking their hands as soon as he was close enough. For some reason the hammering in his chest just went up another notch. His brother then pulled on him roughly, like he was so prone to do on a regular basis and causing him to fall sprawled right on top of him.

“Hey! Zhen Wu…!” Zhen Wen started to protest but his brother just locked his arms around him tight, keeping him pressed to his front.

“Shhh, let’s watch some tv before we go to bed,” Zhen wu commanded softly and Zhen Wen gave in with a sigh. It actually felt good being so close to the person he liked the most like this. He then took in what was going on on the Tv and realized it was a romantic movie. He stole a glance at his brother then before smiling. Zhen Wu can be such a sap sometimes it was endearing.

“Thanks again for dinner,” he said lazily when the female lead found a bunch of roses left by her secret admirer on her front steps. His brother then turned his head to face him by the chin before kissing him softly on the lips.

This kiss lasted a few beats longer than normal.

“Don’t I always cook for you?”

Zhen Wen smiled. “You do, but I don’t think I’ve ever said thank you.”

Zhen Wu kissed him again, just a peck this time before looking in his eyes with too much sincerity. “You don’t have to, I want to cook for you.”

Zhen Wen smiled softly before burrowing into his brother’s willing arms, feeling good and satisfied.

It was about five minutes into the movie when Zhen Wu spoke again, his voice soft and smooth like the calmest tide on the ocean.

“Hey, let’s watch something else.”

Zhen Wen didn’t mind, it wasn’t like he was a fan of romantic movies anyways. In that regard his brother and Xia Yu Hao were a match made in heaven. They did have a lot in common though, which is why his brother only tolerated that one person as his friend without question. Nobody else would ever be allowed to ever stand within a 1 inch radius of Wang Zhen Wu’s little brother without retribution.

Zhen Wu used one hand to grab the remote by his side and started changing the channels rapidly, obviously knowing what he wanted to watch.

“Hey, let’s watch this,” Zhen Wu said as soon as he found something and Zhen Wen focused on what his brother wanted them to see together, enjoying the feeling of sleep warmth and comfort.

Until it felt like someone threw a bucket of ice water all over him when he noticed what his brother wanted them to see.

“Zhen Wu…is that…?”

His brother chuckled softly. “Yeah, this is what I watch in my room before I go to bed at night.”

Zhen Wen sat up stiffly, looking between his brother and the tv. “Porn?”

“Yeah, don’t you do it too?”

Zhen Wen felt the flush travelling all over his body. Of course he did, he was a normal teenage boy after all. But this…

“Don’t be weird about it, brothers watch porn together all the time,” Zhen Wu said confidently, pulling Zhen Wen back against him.

Zhen Wen wondered if his brother could feel the goose flesh travelling all over his body when the girl sat on the guys lap and started kissing him hotly with her tongue.

“Zhen Wu…” Zhen Wen said pleadingly, trying to extricate himself but big brother held on exceptionally tight, not giving him room to maneuver. The guy undid the girl’s zipper before putting one hand in her panties and Zhen Wen was frozen stiff with fright and arousal.

“Cute, aren’t they?”

Zhen Wen felt like a lump was stuck in his throat. He nodded jerkily in agreement to Zhen Wu’s question.

“Hey, are you hard yet?” Zhen Wu asked by the time the girl was on her back, about to take the guy inside her.

“W-what?” Zhen Wen squeaked, acutely aware that he was in fact hard and all he had on was a flimsy towel, unlike big brother that had on a basketball top and shorts.

“Is this the part where you would touch yourself until you ejaculate?”

Zhen Wen felt like his brain was short circuiting. “Zhen Wu…”

“No need to be shy, I’ll show you what I do,” Zhen Wu said before Zhen Wen found himself being pushed to sit upright. He watched, mortified and something else, as Zhen Wu used one hand to pull the hem of his shirt up to expose what was a massive erection bulging from his shorts.

“Do you want to touch it?”

Zhen Wen startled at the question. “T-touch it?”

Despite how many times Zhen Wen had daydreams and previously nightmares of being in sexual relations with Wang Zhen Wu, the realty didn’t have him creaming himself like he thought he would. In fact, he was mortified at the prospect of finally having what he’s always wanted from the other teenager. He shook his head, no.

“Fine.” Zhen Wu said resigned. “Guess I’ll have to do it myself.”

Zhen Wen quickly looked towards the TV when his brother’s hand started travelling south. He got another near heart attack when he realized the porn video featured another guy now, who was getting hot and heavy with both the original couple. He was shocked into arousal and fright all at once and he stumbled his way to standing, not surprised when Zhen Wu grabbed him by the wrist and harshly pulled him down to sit on his ass.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To bed, I-I…” Zhen Wen stammered out cripplingly.

“You’re still hard. You won’t be able to sleep with that between your legs. Might as well take care of it now and then we can both go to bed, little brother.”

Zhen wen whimpered piteously when his brother’s hand brushed against what he realized was his very own over sensitive and majorly stiff erection. It was like the barely there touch had ignited something deep inside the pit of his most base desires and it washed over his body in waves of chills, heats and contractions that left him partially insane. Insane enough to move the towel aside and start stroking, moaning at the touch of his hand.

“That’s it…” Zhen Wu whispered on a moan and Zhen Wen realized his brother’s eyes were glued to his hand working himself to what felt like it would be his most epic orgasm yet, even while his brother matched his rhythm with his own fist on himself.

“Come here,” Zhen Wu moaned before using his free hand to pull Zhen Wen into a scorching kiss by the back of his head. Zhen Wen felt like he was going to pass out from all the sensory overload he was feeling, especially when his brother broke the kiss to scrape his teeth and tongue over the column of his sensitive throat, working his way down until he managed to latch on to one of his nipples.

Zhen Wen felt the jolt like a shock to his system, starting from the base of his spine and working its way out to every nerve ending as he screamed out the beginnings of his ejaculation, his muscles contracting as he creamed his stomach and hand, complete with momentary black out and loss of all feelings except his own length pulsing out his pleasure.

He didn’t even realize big brother was kissing the scream right out of his mouth until the feelings started to ebb and his senses started to slowly come back online, his breathing harsh and ragged.

Zhen Wu’s kiss became erratic and hard and Zhen Wen realized big brother was on the verge of coming himself, unraveling before him like all those times he’s dreamed about. When Zhen Wu pulled back and stiffened on the couch, pumping furiously Zhen Wen followed big brother’s example and kissed him through his orgasm, literally eating up his moans and grunts as he came over his own stomach and hand.

They kept kissing even after big brother slumped boneless from his encounter, both of them now sporting matching cum covered hands and stomachs. It wasn’t the semi-platonic kisses of yesterdays, this was much deeper and meaningful. When they pulled back Zhen Wen sucked on his brother’s bottom lip hungrily, watching as said brother sucked said bottom lip between his own teeth after.

“Hey, do you do that every night?” Zhen Wen asked a bit shyly. He wasn’t sure if his brother wanted them to go back to their semi-platonic ways or if their dynamics have now changed irrevocably.

“Almost,” Zhen Wu answered, still trying to catch his breath and looking so beautiful like this.

Well, they were both hanging free and covered in their own fluids, so he guessed it can’t _all_ be the same, if anything.

Zhen Wu held back a chuckle when his brother looked at his own hand and stomach and made a face in disgust before instructing, “Let’s get cleaned up and go to bed, we have school tomorrow.”

Their rooms were next to each other and Zhen Wen said a soft good night before making to go into his room, but he was startled when his brother bodily pushed him up against the wall and kissed the ever living life out of him, gripping his hips with his hands and holding tight.

“Goodnight,” Zhen Wu whispered softly after pulling back and heading straight to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and leaving Zhen Wen there in a kissed out daze with a palpitating heart beating in his chest.

Now, all he had to do was to calm down and lay himself to sleep, for tomorrow would be another day and who knows what might happen in the future between them? 


End file.
